


Good Company

by MissStitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'll fix them at another point, Slow Burn, Smut, idk what to do for my tags, its going to get real smutty in later additions, its pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissStitch/pseuds/MissStitch
Summary: You've been out on the road with the Winchester boys for a few years now. Close friends and as thick as thieves, you guys are an unstoppable trio, always having each other's backs. But bubbling under the surface, you know that you have developed strong romantic feelings towards Dean. You just need to wait until they eventually pass. Or will they?





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you so much for reading this fic! This is actually my first fanfic I have ever written, so please be kind! This is going to be a slow burn, but pretty soon I will depart from the land of fluff into the land of smut. I just don't wnt to rush it, ya feel?  
> Again, Thank you!

“Can I help you?”

Dean snapped out of his daze. He met the pair of [e/c] eyes staring back at him over her shoulder. She was presently hunched over a small table, rummaging through stacks of pages and newspaper clippings. She had heard him come in, but when she heard him stop moving and he didn’t interrupt her work, she became suspicious of what he was doing. Straightening up and turning to face him, she leaned back against the table with a knowing smirk on her lips.

Realizing that she was waiting for his response, Dean cleared his throat and held up the bottle of whiskey he had just brought in from his car. “Mind if I join you?”

She chuckled and motioned her head towards one of the chairs at the table. “Pull up a seat, but only if I can have a drink as well.”

Dean walked over to the table, pulling out a chair as she grabbed the two glasses currently being used as paperweights and sat in the other chair across from him. Dean unscrewed the cap on the bottle and poured out two generous drinks into the glasses, pushing one across the tabletop, avoiding hitting any of the haphazard paper stacks. She picked it up, taking a gentle sip of the dark liquid.

 

Dean shortly followed suit, barely taking his eyes off of the young woman across the table from him. [Y/N] was one of Sam’s friends from college, and, coincidentally, also the daughter of hunters. They had initially met when Sam started dating [Y/N]’s roommate, and while the couple didn’t last particularly long, their friendship did. When the monsters began to lurk a little too close to home, both of them decided that they couldn’t outrun the family business, no matter how hard they tried. Their parents were friends, and when [Y/N] told her mom and dad that she was currently on the job with the Winchesters, they felt comfortable that she was in good hands. That had been a few years ago, and [Y/N] and the boys had been on the road ever since.

 

“So what brings you to staying in for the night and drinking here rather than going out to a bar?”, she said, casting her eyes up from her glass.

Dean smirked. “I could ask you the same thing.” After taking a sip of his drink, he starts in again, “Weren’t you going to meet up with that guy you met a few nights back? That seemed promising!”

[Y/N] let out a huff and rolled her eyes, “Well, as luck would have it, the last I’ve heard of him was his phone number that night. Seems to me that someone must’ve come to their senses and decided it wasn’t worth the effort.”

Dean looked at her with soft eyes, a silent apology hanging in the air. He knew that it bothered her whenever this happened. The two of them would often go out to the bars together at the end of the day, and while Dean would usually make out like a bandit with phone numbers and dark corner kisses, [Y/N] often left empty-handed, and when she did succeed in making a connection, it never seemed to carry past that initial interaction. Neither of them could really understand it, but she had just come to accept it as a part of her life. She usually kept her displeasure, but on the rare occasion that she would drink a little too much, Dean would find himself at the end of the night with his arms wrapped around her as she cried about it. But that rarely happened, as she was usually the one to haul his drunk ass back to the car after last call.

“Hey, just because I am a loser doesn’t mean you need to pity me like one, you know!”, she chuckled, making sure he knew she was joking.

Dean just smiled looking back at his drink. She was quick to lighten the mood, and never ceased to be a good friend. While she could be a little brusque at times, she was always acting and speaking from her heart, for better or for worse. And though that could make her volatile at times, Dean knew that she was the sort of person who would always have his back and do what was right, even if it was hard. He knew that, and he knew that Sammy knew that, but he just couldn’t understand why no one else seemed to see it. Not that he minded that much, if it meant that he got to spend more nights like these with her, he really couldn’t complain.  

“Hello! Earth to Dean!” [Y/N] said, waving her hands around in front of his face. When she had gotten his attention, she settled back in her chair. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Dean shook his head, sending her a small smile. “Not worth that much. Just enjoying good company and good liquor.”

[Y/N] sent him back a small smile before a light flush spread across her cheeks and nose. She prayed that he didn’t notice, and he pretended not to. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their whiskey and both lost in thought. This time, however, Dean was the first one to snap back to reality.

“So what’s with all of this clutter?” he asked, thumbing through a nearby stack

“Just trying to figure out where this witch might be. This town doesn’t seem to have any of their usual hideouts, and I can’t seem to pinpoint any signs that have cropped up around here that can offer us any clues. I’m kind of at a loss here.”

Dean set down his drink, stood up from his chair, and walked around the table to stand next to her, looking at the mess of papers from her angle.

[Y/N] had to remind herself to continue to breathe like normal. It was a good thing that he was standing behind her looking over her shoulder because if he wasn’t he would have seen her eyes as big as saucers, darting around the room in an attempt to stay calm. At this point, she could feel the little warmth in her chest and a slight buzz building within her veins that she felt whenever she drank. With his close proximity and his breath dancing over the crook of her neck, she couldn’t keep her mind from racing.

[Y/N] loved Sammy as a best friend, and at times he even felt like the brother she never had. Of course, initially she thought he was kind of cute, in a puppy-dog sort of way, but between him becoming the ex of her roommate and growing their friendship, she was able to let go of her initial attraction to him. His brother, however, was a different story. When she first met Dean, she felt pulled towards him almost instantaneously. The two of them became as thick as thieves in no time at all, making all three of them a strong trio of hunters. While she and Dean weren’t nearly as close as she and Sam, they were getting there. But in some ways, that only complicated things further.

 

With Dean, she knew that she was attracted to him, but she couldn’t seem to shake the butterflies she got whenever he was close. She wouldn’t admit her feelings to anyone, and only barely was able to admit them to herself. She knew that nothing was going to come of it, she would just have to wait until the yearning in her heart would eventually fade. The three of them were all close as friends, and in the case of the boys, as family. She knew that if something were to happen between herself and Dean, it might drive a wedge into the group, which could be downright dangerous in their line of work. She couldn’t risk that. And on top of that, Dean was a self-professed “babe magnet”, as he would brag to her after he had downed a few too many alcoholic beverages. She doubted that her average, amorously-challenged existence even registered to him as a potential romantic interest. No, she told herself, no, it wasn’t going to happen, and it was probably for the best.  

 

She swallowed and regained her composure as she realized he was ruffling through the stack of papers at the corner of the table. In a moment of instinct, she lunged at the papers he was holding. Dean, however, as good of a hunter as he was, was faster, lifting the papers into the air and out of her reach.

  
  


“What do we have here?” he chuckled, coming face to face with her wide-eyed desperation.

 

[Y/N] fully blushed rose red, realizing there was no way that she was getting those papers back from him any time soon. Crossing her arms and stepping back, she watched Dean’s face as he flipped through each page one by one.

 

He focused intently on every page, looking at the small drawings that she had drawn on each one. Doodles in pen, some were of creatures they had hunted, cases they had worked, and portraits of Sam, herself, and Dean. Dean had never seen these before, and he could barely believe it.

 

“Did… did you draw these? All of them?” he questioned in disbelief.

  
  


[Y/N] covered her face with her hands, dragging them down her face before clasping them together and resting them under her chin. “Yes,” she told him, almost wincing before looking up into his eyes.

 

“[Y/N], these are damn perfect. How come you’ve never shown us these?”

 

“I don’t know, I didn’t think they were that big of a deal.”

 

“Not that big of a deal?! [Y/N], if you were to sell these you could make bank!”

 

She rolled her eyes at his effusive praise. She thought he could get a little carried away sometimes. “Thank you, Dean. You’re too kind,” she said through a smile.

 

“Nah, come here!” Dean said, opening his arms to her and motioning for her to come in and give him a hug. He seemed almost giddy, and she had no idea why he was so excited about her drawings. He didn’t quite either, except that he was pretty sure he was the only one who knew about her hidden talent. She stepped in close and wrapped her arms around his torso, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, still clutching the papers.

 

After a minute, she found herself looking up into his eyes, finding he was already looking down at her. “Hey,” she said, awkwardly trying to broach the subject, “could you, like, not tell anyone about this? I kind of like keeping this to myself.”

 

Dean let out a laugh. “Fine, I won’t tell anyone, but you should at least show these to Sammy if he doesn’t already know. I’m sure he’d love them and he deserves to know that you are an incredible artist. I’m just saying…”

 

Realizing the truth in his words, [Y/N] let out a huff. “Fine, but I’ll do it on my own terms.”

 

Above her head, she heard Dean laughing. “I’m proud of you, letting people know that you are more than just a badass hunter chick with a wicked aim. You’re secretly a softie artist!”

 

She pushes him away with a smirk. “Oh shut up, Dean!”


End file.
